Love can't wait
by fallen pheniox
Summary: Ginny needs help with her up coming potions exam adn who else could she ask but the best, and in return he asks her to get some one off his back. how will this turn out? change of hearts, compassion, and betrayal, please R+R!


Hey everyone!!! This is another one of my tries on a Draco and Ginny fic, so enjoy!!! Please R+R, because I'd really like to know what you think of my stories. Thanks a lot to those of you who do, it means a lot to me. Ginny is in sixth year right now, and Draco is in seventh. Enjoy!!!

____________________________________________

Draco was heading up the stairs back into his room in the Slytherin tower. It had been a long day and he was really tired and frustrated. He just couldn't wipe the image of the girl with flaming red hair out of his mind. 'Who was she? I've seen her before? Is she a Weasley?' thought Draco in frustration.

He had just been in the library and was pretty pleased with himself. He had gotten an A+ on his potions class, as usual. Just then, a girl with flaming red hair came over and sat down in front of him. She seemed quite shy and timid to be sitting around him, but he tried to ignore her existence. She made a slight coughing noise to get his attention, so he looked up at her annoyingly.

"What do you want?" Draco snapped.

"Um… I was wondering if you could help me with my studies. I have a huge potions exam coming up and I'd really like some help on it as well as other things," said the girl.

"Who are you?" asked Draco.

"Um… you can call me Ginny." Said Ginny not giving her last name. She knew if she did that, he'd never help her with anything. She would've asked Hermione or Harry to help her, but they had their own exams to take care of and so she couldn't. There was really no point asking her brother since he probably didn't know anything anyways. She tried asking Snape, but he said he didn't have time to help her and plus you can probably tell he wanted her to fail. But he suggested she asked his best student, Draco Malfoy. So Ginny pretty much didn't have a choice.

"O.K. … Ginny… why are you asking me for help? Don't you have any other friends you can ask?" asked Draco.

"Well, Professor Snape said you were his best student and so you could probably help me. Unless you're no good at it, then I'll understand and leave." Said Ginny as she started to get up from her seat.

"Wait a second. When did I say I wasn't good at it? I'm good in everything, but for me helping you with whatever, it's going to cost you." Said Draco with a sly smiled forming on his face.

Ginny hesitated at first; she had remembered that her brother, Ron, had mentioned to her that a Malfoy could never be trusted and that they were always up to no good. "What would that 'cost' be?" asked Ginny cautiously.

"Nothing big. I just need you to help me get someone off my back, and I don't mean you have to kill anyone or anything." Said Draco smoothly.

"Who is it?" asked Ginny. 

"Do you know Pansy Parkinson?" asked Draco. 

"Yea, I think so. She's that girl in seventh year and she's always hanging around you right?" asked Ginny. 

"Exactly. So are you in or are you too chickened and prefer to fail whatever exam you need help on?" asked Draco with a smirk spreading across his face.

Ginny thought hard about it and finally agreed. "Good, then meet me here tomorrow during lunch, and bring your assignments. I don't want anyone to get the wrong image of me. After all, it's not like me to help anyone but myself." Said Draco. 

"I think you just insulted yourself." Said Ginny. 

Draco shrugged as he got up from his seat and walked away.

Draco had a private room of his own in the Slytherin tower, so he was always, or most of the time at least, alone. Which was a good thing at the moment. 'Did I just agree to help a Weasley? Only pathetic Weasley's have hair like that. I guess it's a good thing no one will know about it then, and that Pansy should be off my back soon enough.' Thought Draco as he tried to relax.

Ginny was having similar thoughts in her mind, in her room in the Gryffindor tower.

"You didn't?! Oh my god! Ginny, what will your brother say? He'll totally freak out on you, you know. I mean, after all, you just asked a Malfoy to help you with your homework thing, have you gone nuts?" said Ginny's friend, Isabel.

"Isabel, I know what I'm getting myself into, just don't tell him and everything will be fine." Said Ginny as she looked through her schedule. It was a good thing it was a Sunday, she had time to think through her plans that involved getting rid of Pansy.

"What makes you think I won't tell him?" asked Isabel slyly. 

"Not unless you want me to tell him your little or should I say HUGE secret, then you won't." smiled Ginny.

"Ginny! That's not fair!" groaned Isabel in defeat. 

"So you're not going to tell him right?" asked Ginny to be sure. 

"No, I won't." sighed Isabel in defeat.

"Good." Smiled Ginny. 

"So when are you going to meet Draco Malfoy?" asked Isabel. 

"Oh, tomorrow, during lunch hours." Said Ginny. 

"Then you'd have to miss lunch. And your brother might worry when he doesn't see you at the table." Said Isabel.

"Don't worry so much Isabel. I'll just eat a big breakfast, and besides, I don't think my brother even knows I exist unless he wants something from me." Smiled Ginny confidently. 

"Whatever you say Gin," sighed Isabel as she hopped into bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

Ginny wasn't really tired, so she decided to have a walk around before it was time for the teachers to check that everyone had gone to bed. She walked outside to the quidditch field and looked around.

_'Wow, this place is huge. I mean, I already knew it was really big, but when you're alone, it just seems a lot bigger.' _Thought Ginny as a smiled formed on her face. She liked being alone sometimes, when her brothers weren't around to be over-protective and all.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Sighed Ginny as the thought of meeting Draco the next day, _alone_, dawned onto her.

"Doing what Weasley?" drawled a voice behind her. Ginny turned around just to see who it was, though inside she knew it was probably who she dreaded.

"Oh, I see you remember me Malfoy." Said Ginny sternly. 

"Yea, I remember the youngest of the Weasley's, being Ron's little sister. I've heard of you." Said Draco simply. He was half hidden in the shadows, but the full moon seemed to glisten off his silvery blond hair. Ginny couldn't help but admire it. It always seemed to be in perfect conditions, like he never had a bad hair day in his entire life.

"I'm so glad you finally figured it out. So now you probably don't want to help me with my assignments right?" asked Ginny as she rolled her eyes. 

"What ever gave you that idea? As long as you get Pansy Parkinson off my back, I'll help you." Draco smirked.

"So you'll keep your end of the deal? How do I know I can trust you Malfoy? My brother told me things about you, you know? You deliberately tried to kill Harry Potter." Snapped Ginny.

"Uh, I see. Your great hero, Harry Potter. Let me guess, if I smudged the floor he walked on, you'd be so angry that you'd try to kill me?" asked Draco as he laughed a little, and not in a good way. The laugh gave Ginny the goose bumps.

"No, I just don't like people hurting those closest to me," answered Ginny truthfully. 

"Why? What have they ever done for you?" asked Draco. 

"More than you'll ever know." Answered Ginny simply as the thought of Harry saving her for the Chamber of Secrets flashed through her mind, making her shiver slightly.

Draco shrugged and stepped into the light with a few steps. Ginny stared up at him, he was at least 6'1 and she was only 5'8, so it kind of scared her at the thought that he could pulverize her at anytime. 

"So, have you thought of any ways to get rid of that _girl _yet Weasley?" asked Draco, his face still emotionless. 

"I… I haven't quite thought about it as much. I was busy doing other things," answered Ginny, "I didn't think I needed to come up with something so quickly." 

"That's the problem Weasley, you don't think. No wonder you need help on your assignments." 

"Hey, I resent that. What about yourself Malfoy? Don't you think you're being a bloody little git every time you look yourself in your mirror?" snapped Ginny.

"Look who's talking Weasley?"

"It's Ginny by the way."

"O.K…. _Ginny_, what are you doing out here anyways?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. I'm just asking."

"I couldn't really sleep, so I went for a walk."

"Without your Potter to protect you?"

"Whoever said I needed his protection? I don't need anyone's protection."

"Sure, I believe you. Don't tell me you don't want him to notice you and care about you." Said Draco in a taunting voice.

"I don't. I don't even care."

"And when did you decided to make up your mind about not caring about him?" asked Draco while rolling his eyes.

"I never decided that, it just happens. It happens to the best of us," said Ginny plainly.

"Humph, not to me," said Draco.

"Well, you're not one the _best,_" said Ginny simply. Knowing she probably won this argument, she started heading back toward the school. But Draco grabbed her arm, "Where do you think you're going?" asked Draco.

"Back inside where I can go to sleep?" said Ginny, stating the obvious.

"Can't let you do that," said Draco.

"And why no-" started Ginny, but she was cut off when his lips met hers. She tried to struggle but he gripped onto her harder. Her mind was racing, _what is going on here? _Thought Ginny in a panic.

"Pansy's watching," whispered Draco between kisses.

"Wha-" started Ginny, but yet again, she was cut off.

Slowly her mind and all sense that was with her before, drifted away and all she felt inside her was fuzziness and something she couldn't quite figure out. Finally he ended the kiss.

"O.K. I think she's left already," said Draco as he quickly let Ginny go. Ginny slowly opened her eyes, just to meet face to face with his annoying smirk.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" asked Draco with one eyebrow raised.

"Are you insane?! Of course I didn't, I wouldn't… I couldn't, just shut up Malfoy!" Ginny stammered angrily as she pushed herself away from him.

"Come on, admit it. You enjoyed it," Draco drawled tauntingly.

"Are you trying to flirt with me Malfoy? Because if you are, I just want to let you know before you get to far ahead of yourself, you stink!" said Ginny, trying to ignore his statement.

"And why in the world would I _flirt _with you?" asked Draco.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not you! And how am I supposed to know if you didn't just kiss me because you wanted too and not because Pansy was there?" asked Ginny without even thinking what she was saying. When she heard what she said she quickly covered her mouth.

"And why would I want to kiss a Weasel?" asked Draco in disgust.

"How am I supposed to know?" said Ginny angrily as she threw her arms in the air and left as quickly as she could. Not knowing that the person that was there wasn't Pansy but Ron.

_I'm going to kill that Malfoy if it's the last thing I do! _Thought Ron angrily as he turned around and left in a different direction.

When Draco was back in his private room up in the Slytherin tower, he let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

She's crazy to even think that I, a Malfoy, would want to do such a ridiculous thing like that! Like I'd ever want to kiss her! Thought Draco angrily as he tried to fall asleep.

While Ginny was in her room, I can't believe what he did! I can't believe he'd ask that1 I can't believe I made such a round move by closing my eyes! Thought Ginny angrily as she tried to fall asleep. Ron was right outside her door, and could hear her struggling, trying to sleep.

You bloody little git! If I see any Malfoy marks on her, I swear I will kill you! Thought Ron angrily.

 I hope everyone that bothered reading this fic enjoyed it and that it met up with your expectations. Please review this fic. I'd like to know what you think of it. It means a lot to me. Well, thanks and bye! ^-^

Fallen pheniox


End file.
